


The Smell of Sweaty Cleavage

by Eroppai (Midonin)



Series: Manyuu Hikenchou: Hidden Breasts [2]
Category: Manyuu Hikenchou, Queen's Blade Rebellion
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Lactation, Masturbation, Rimming, Samurai, Vibrator, Voice Actor Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonin/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirim is helping out in Izumi's village, and catches the samurai girl masturbating. After a round of mutual sex, Chifusa and Kaede suddenly appear. Chifusa's breasts are swollen with milk, and she needs someone to take the weight off her chest and the milk out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smell of Sweaty Cleavage

“Thanks for helping out, Mirim,” said Izumi. “Annelotte said you’re good with kids.”

“I try my best to be a big sister,” said Mirim.

“I’ll introduce you to everyone,” said Izumi, “We’ve got a lot of work to do.”

Annelotte hadn’t forgotten her time with Izumi. The samurai girl, who had come to the continent from Hinomoto, had taken on duties as a protector. She wasn’t formally part of the resistance, but her fighting prowess had shown her to be so in spirit. Before Annelotte went out looking for information that would help her growing army/harem, she rode Mirim out to Izumi’s place.

Though Izumi refused to admit it, she, like Mirim, was a farmer. Their armor and weaponry were different, but they understood each other very well. Mirim was welcomed into the group with open arms. She showed off her armor to the kids, at one point slicing a rock in two with her vibrating sword. Now that she had greater control over her powers, and was using them of her own free will, it felt almost pleasurable.

Night fell on the forest. The air became crisp and humid. The coast was clear for tonight. Mirim was getting ready for bed when she heard a wet, squishing noise coming from behind the trees. She peeked her head over the side of the door, and went out to investigate. She checked that the door was locked behind her.

The silhouetted figure of Izumi sat up against the tree. Her loincloth lay in the grass, the moonlight reflecting the drops of liquid on its surface. Izumi’s gloves lay beside her loincloth. The samurai sat beneath the tree, her legs spread wide apart. She shoved her fingers deep into her pink slit, thrusting in and out with a squishing noise.

Izumi’s face was bright red. Her eyes were closed. She loudly moaned, her voice coming through very clear. “Annelotte...” said Izumi, rubbing against her moist folds, “I want to repay you. All I can do is this.” She pressed her fingers against the walls of her pussy. The pressure overwhelmed her. Izumi’s fingers became coated in a thick, transparent layer of love juice.

She pulled her fingers out, watching the trails of slimy liquid drip between her fingers and her lower lips. Izumi licked the secretions off her fingers. It tasted of sweat, faintly of pee, and mostly of herself. She took a deep breath, and loudly swallowed it. The feeling of wetness hadn’t escaped her pussy yet. She ran her fingers along her slit once again, spreading it open wide. The cold air touched her pussy. She squealed happily.

Footsteps sounded, crunching through the grass. Mirim walked over to Izumi and bent down. She put her nose close to Izumi’s pussy and took a deep breath. Izumi opened her eyes and saw Mirim staring down at her crotch. She closed her legs in shock.

“Mirim! What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I overheard,” said Mirim. “You smell really nice.”

“D-don’t say things like that,” said Izumi. “I’ve been thinking about her every day since she left, and sometimes I have to let it out. We’re both girls, so you can tell me... do you... do these kinds of things too?”

Mirim sat down beside Izumi. “I was trapped in the super vibration armor for a long time. After a while, I got used to the stimulation. I was able to play with myself normally before, but now I need something more extreme. Huit’s been working on making a vibrator for me. The only place that wasn’t being teased was my ass, so I’ve been working on making myself cum with that.”

“I’ve heard of people cumming with their anus, but I’ve never tried it. I feel sort of bad about you seeing me, so I’ll repay you. Bend over,” said Izumi, nervously. Her expression turned softer. Mirim stripped down to her underwear, and leaned herself down on the grass.

Izumi pulled down Mirim’s panties. Her pussy was sparkling, and an innocent shade of pink. She had been bathing every day at Annelotte’s house, and it showed. Izumi wrapped her hands, still sticky from her cum, around Mirim’s small ass cheeks. Mirim shivered.

“It feels cold...” she said.

“I’ll slow down,” said Izumi. She opened up Mirim’s ass and gazed upon her twitching butthole. Mirim’s anus was a light brown color, with a potent smell coming out of it. Izumi sniffed the inside of her partner’s asshole deeply. She was slightly repulsed, but she had made a promise to Mirim. Izumi extended her tongue, still sticky with her flavor, and licked around the edges of Mirim’s ass.

“It feels kind of slimy and wet,” said Mirim, “but it’s good. Keep going.”

Mirim’s asshole breathed slowly, in and out. Izumi waited until it was up, and slid her tongue into the tiny hole. The bumps of her anal muscles wrapped around Izumi’s tongue, tightly trapping it inside Mirim’s bowels. Izumi circled her wet tongue around the entrance of Mirim’s butt, brushing up against the smooth walls of her insides.

“It’s so tight and hot inside here,” Izumi thought, “Doesn’t taste all that good, but it’s kind of addictive.”

“You’re lapping up my sweat,” said Mirim. “Keep licking. My butt feels so good!”

Izumi gripped Mirim’s ass harder. Her skin turned red from Mirim’s strong hold, and her face flushed red from the pleasure. Mirim’s pussy, already wet, dripped onto the grass. Izumi pulled her tongue out of Mirim’s butt and kissed her directly on her anus. Mirim came, and squirted a small stream of her own juices onto Izumi’s loincloth. She collapsed, panting heavily. Izumi looked towards her dwelling.

“That was intense,” she said, “Your ass must be really sensitive. I just need something to get this taste out of my mouth.”

“It wasn’t that bad, was it?” asked Mirim.

“It was hot and kind of spicy,” said Izumi. “I wonder what it felt like. Have you ever given a rimjob to somebody?”

“I’ve thought about doing it for Annelotte, but Luna and the Shaifeng sisters are a lot more forceful about it,” said Mirim. “I don’t think she’s ready for sex just yet.”

“She has a lot of options,” said Izumi.

Izumi finished drinking a large glass of the most concentrated tea Mirim could produce. Her mouth and nostrils became filled with a floral taste and scent, nearly overwhelming her. She and Mirim changed into clean clothes for the night. They headed for the room they were sharing together, and a loud crashing noise was heard from outside.

Izumi drew her samurai blade, and Mirim pulled her super vibrating sword out of its sheath. The two charged out into the plains. There was nothing around. Izumi looked off into the distance. A thin silhouette, and two large, round objects were visible. She charged across the field, letting out a scream, and stopped just short of the target.

“Izumi, what is it?” asked Mirim, running up behind her.

“I mean you no harm,” said a voice from down below. “Where am I anyway? This looks sort of like Japan.”

“I’ve never heard of this Japan,” said Izumi.

The thin girl was dressed in a purple kimono. A pair of small daggers were attached to her waist. She had short blonde hair and a fierce expression. Her face softened when she looked at Mirim. “You have a nice bust, sword girl,” she said, casting a glance at her own chest, for there was none to speak of.

The other girl was taller. Her bluish-black hair was tied into a ponytail, and she wore a white scarf to accent her red outfit. Izumi and Mirim’s eyes were instantly drawn to her breasts. They were huge, and soft looking. It was known around the continent that the weaponsmith Cattleya was busty, and this newcomer came close, despite having a much smaller frame.

“Give me a hand here,” said the girl. A scroll fell out of her breasts. Izumi picked it up and took a glance at it. The words were written in a language she didn’t completely understand, but it was close enough to her home of Hinomoto that she got the gist of it.

“This is... a secret technique to make breasts grow,” said Izumi.

“I’m Chifusa, and this is Kaede,” she said, “We followed some glowing lights in the woods and ended up here. My chest has been a little heavy lately. I need to sit down.”

Mirim and Kaede picked up Chifusa by the undersides of her arms. Chifusa’s breasts bounced as she walked, her sweaty flesh slapping against her skin with an audible, erotic sound. Izumi scouted the area, looking for any further invaders. There were none to be found. She turned around and glanced at Chifusa.

The busty samurai’s assets spilled out of the red cloth covering her body. Her swollen, deep pink nipples were leaking something white. Kaede slid her finger along Chifusa’s breast, and licked the white liquid. It was a thick, warm taste. “So the Breast Flow technique can do that, too,” Kaede said. “I wonder how long it’s going to last. I can suck it out for you if you want.”

“Not now,” said Chifusa. She looked at her caretakers. “I’ll explain everything once we get inside.”

Mirim and Izumi went into one of the empty houses. Mirim set up a blanket on the floor, and laid Chifusa down. She took off the samurai’s red outfit, drenched with sweat, and unwrapped the cloth around her breasts. Mirim leaned her face towards Chifusa’s cleavage, and took a deep breath. The sweaty, milky scent of Chifusa’s breasts entered her nostrils. Her head felt light and her body felt hot.

“It smells motherly,” said Mirim.

“Thank you?” said Chifusa confusedly.

“You look like a samurai, and your voice sounds very familiar,” said Izumi. “I’m surprised you can be so agile with a chest this size.”

“Have you ever heard of the Manyuu clan?” asked Chifusa.

“Nobody in Hinomoto has that name,” said Izumi.

Chifusa breathed a sigh of relief. “Then I’m safe here. I’m a fugitive from a clan who controls Japan through breasts. The elite are stacked, and we have techniques that can shrink someone’s breasts. That scroll you picked up is the Breast Flow technique, which absorbs rather than removes.”

“I’m so jealous of you, Chifusa, but your nipples are so cute,” whispered Kaede in the corner.

Kaede was examining a collection of weapons hung on the wall when she knocked down Mirim’s armor. It was bright red and skimpy, with open ports on the nipples and crotch for the Wizard Stones. “What’s this supposed to be?” she asked.

“That’s the super vibration armor. It’s not as powerful as it used to be. I’m not a samurai, just a city girl,” said Mirim.

“Can this make your boobs bigger?” asked Kaede with stars in her eyes.

“Not really...” said Mirim sheepishly.

“Just tell her it can,” Chifusa whispered.

“I mean, yes, it can. You’ll be... really stacked,” said Mirim. “Just wash it when you’re done.”

“Yes, sir!” Kaede said. She stripped naked immediately. Living a life on the run had given her a thick patch of short pubic hair, and while her butt was firm, it was flat. She had a slender body all around. Kaede dressed herself in the super vibration armor. The armor’s plates clanged against the tools in the background. Izumi and Mirim tuned it out.

“Your breasts look really big,” said Izumi, looking down at Chifusa’s heaving mounds. She poked her finger into the side of Chifusa’s right breast. A drop of white milk pooled on her nipple, and slid down her breast, leaving a sticky trail of residude. “Are they supposed to do that?”

“I absorbed the breasts of someone who was lactating, and now mine won’t stop. I don’t want Kaede to cling to me...” Kaede was struggling to fit the rounded top to fit around her chest, making sure the Wizard Stones touched her nipples, “...and I haven’t had the time to milk myself yet, not with the glowing lights.”

“Is there any way we can help?” asked Izumi.

“I want someone to drink my milk,” said Chifusa. “This is pure Manyuu chest, I promise you it won’t taste bad. You can start by licking my nipples.”

Chifusa’s nipples had swollen proportionately with her breasts. Izumi could see the pores of her nipples, leaking milk profusely. Her nipples had darkened, becoming a bold, cherry pink color. Izumi bent over and licked the edges of Chifusa’s nipple. The warm, wet flavor of Chifusa’s fresh breast milk entered her mouth. Izumi swallowed it, and felt it slide down to her stomach. It was pleasant.

Mirim wrapped her lips around Chifusa’s other nipple. She grabbed the sides of the breast between her hands, kneading it like a wad of dough. Chifusa’s chest grew hot. She could feel her nipples throbbing inside Mirim’s mouth. Izumi licked around the edges of her areola, making sure to gently flick her tongue across Chifusa’s engorged teat.

Chifusa panted heavily. She felt every gyration of the two beautiful warrior’s tongues around her sensitive nipples. Milk was already starting to leak, and she couldn’t suppress the feeling for much longer. Her pink tips sprayed a fountain of white milk into Mirim and Izumi’s mouths. Mirim caught nearly all of it, with only a little dripping from her lips.

Izumi was surprised when the milk sprayed in her face. It dripped from her forehead all the way down to her cleavage. Her body felt sticky. She licked around her face, tasting more of the milk. It was mildly sweet, and a little thicker than it had been moments before. Chifusa’s breasts were still pumping out milk. Izumi lowered herself onto the open nipple and imitated Mirim’s motions.

Mirim felt happy as she sucked every last drop of milk out of Chifusa’s breasts. The breast milk flowed across her tongue and filled her nose. It went down her throat and into her stomach. Her belly felt hot, and her body felt hot. The milk continued getting thicker and creamier as she sucked more of it out. She could feel the texture on her tongue, and wanted to savor more of it.

Before long, Mirim’s mouth was full of Chifusa’s sticky mother’s milk. Mirim opened her mouth and let the mixture of milk and saliva slide down Chifusa’s breast, covering her humongous chest in a sticky layer of white. Izumi stopped sucking. The milk on her side was starting to lessen. She pulled her mouth off Chifusa’s nipple, a trail of saliva linking her mouth to the pink tip, and scooped up a bit of the milk on her finger, licking it off.

“Are you feeling any better?” Izumi asked.

“I can hear it in my stomach,” said Mirim, rubbing her belly, “Breasts this size are amazing.”

“I think, but I need someone to lessen the weight,” said Chifusa. “You’re also a samurai, aren’t you?”

“Well, self-taught,” said Izumi discreetly.

“Please, you have to use the Breast Flow technique!” said Chifusa, sitting upright. Her breasts shook back and forth, slapping against each other. “I don’t want a chest this size anyway, so if you could make them a little smaller...”

Kaede picked up the super vibration sword. The Wizard Stones on her nipples and crotch began to glow. She swung the sword around wildly. Kaede was unfamiliar with weaponry from the queen’s army, and the constant pressure of the armor against her pussy and nipples didn’t help. Kaede had orgasmed before she swung the sword around once. The bottom of the armor was stained with her love juices.

Izumi opened up the scroll. The secrets of the Breast Flow were written there. She practiced the motion a few times, watching her sword carve out streaks of colored light in the air. She heard a clicking sound behind her back. Mirim had unhooked the top of her armor. The metal plate fell to the ground in front of her, rolling around on the cloth. Mirim smiled.

“If you’re going to make your boobs bigger, they need room to breathe,” she said.

“O-okay, but I’m only doing this to defend the village,” said Izumi. “I hope I get this right.” She closed her eyes and turned the sword horizontally. “Manyuu Clan Secret Technique - Breast Flow!”

Izumi swung her blade close to Chifusa’s breasts. The steel edge came close to her stiff, pink nipples, but never touched them. A slash of white energy followed in the blade’s path, and Chifusa and Izumi’s breasts began to shake of their own accord. The samurai girls moaned. Izumi’s breasts grew plumper, rounder and fuller, wobbling themselves into their new position. Izumi bent over and grabbed onto her new, bigger chest.

Chifusa’s breasts shrunk in size, going down at least a cup size. Milk continued spraying from her breasts as they shrunk in size, staining Mirim’s stomach with the clear, sticky liquid. Izumi felt something leaking onto her arm. She held her forearm to the dim moonlight, and saw a transparent trail of milk running down her arm. Izumi felt a prickly sensation in her nipples. Milk was leaking out of her throbbing pink tips.

“I was hoping I wouldn’t absorb the lactation, too,” said Izumi. “My tits feel really sore.”

Kaede turned around. She had thrown the super vibration sword away. It cut through the wall and embedded itself in the grass outside, continuing to shake wildly. Her body had been orgasming for the past several minutes, leaving her feeling hot and tired and sticky. The constant buzzing against her clitoris and nipples was sending her into a frenzied state of pleasure she had previously felt only when sucking on Chifusa’s chest.

“Chifusa!” Kaede called out, her voice vibrating at the same tenor as the armor, “You’ve got to try this...”

“I think the armor’s too small for her,” said Mirim.

“I’ll tell you what’s too small!” said Kaede. “You, other samurai! What are you doing with some of my precious Chifusa’s breasts?”

“She asked me to!” Izumi replied.

Kaede took slow, prodding steps. She kept her legs tightly clenched. The wrong step would result in another orgasm, meaning she wouldn’t make it there in time to save the chest she cared so much about. Kaede took a deep breath and let out a warcry that also sounded like an orgasm. She pushed Izumi on the back, knocking her onto Chifusa. Kaede stuck her finger inside Chifusa’s pussy.

The vibrations from Mirim’s armor carried themselves through Kaede’s body and into Chifusa’s groin. Chifusa was already wet from having her breasts tenderly sucked, so the extra bit of stimulation from Kaede sent her over the edge. Her pussy became damp, coating Kaede’s finger in a thick layer of her secretions.

Izumi’s nipples rubbed against Chifusa’s. Izumi hadn’t yet adjusted to the weight of her new breasts, and the force of her hard nipples scratching against Chifusa’s was quickly becoming unbearable. She thrust her body back and forth across Chifusa’s, hoping to get off, but her words became lost in her moans. She felt the vibrations coming from Kaede, and orgasmed herself. Her pussy squirted her love honey onto Kaede’s face, which Kaede promptly licked up.

“You sound just like Chifusa when you’re moaning,” said Kaede. “I just want to eat you up.”

Kaede continued fingering Chifusa while licking Izumi’s pussy. The vibrating armor continued to run her body dry. Her pussy continued getting wet, but her orgasms were starting to blend together. The point where one stopped and the other started was becoming tough to discern.

Chifusa and Izumi, both of their breasts squirting jets of white, sticky, milk, slid across each other with ease. When Izumi’s breasts came into view of Chifusa’s face, she extended her tongue and lapped a drop of white milk from Izumi’s nipples. Chifusa swallowed it. Izumi’s milk was similar to her own, but a little rawer and spicier in flavor. “I... like the way your breasts taste,” said Chifusa.

“Is now really the time for that?” asked Izumi. “Mirim, you have to...” Izumi orgasmed as Kaede’s tongue licked the folds of her inner pussy, “... stop her! I don’t know how much more of this I can take.”

“The only way to do that is to get the armor off,” said Mirim. “Annelotte was the only one able to do that... but I may know another way.”

“Just go for her ass!” shouted Izumi.

“That’s exactly what I’m going to do,” said Mirm.

Mirim bent down and flicked out her tongue. Kaede had a potent smell coming from her rear. The combined odor of her sopping wet pussy, her body’s sweat, a bit of pee, and her unwashed asshole made for a scent that both repulsed and attracted Mirim at first sniff. She ran her tongue around the outside of Kaede’s rump, and shoved it deep inside. The taste was as overpowering as the smell.

Mirim pulled her tongue backwards and licked the very inside of Kaede’s ass, just above the entrance. Her hot bowels shook. Her slender cheeks didn’t have much fleshiness to them, but her asshole held a tight grip around Mirim’s tongue. She thrashed her tongue back and forth in Kaede’s butthole, and before long, she triggered an orgasm in Kaede from a different spot.

The Wizard Stones ceased vibrating, and the armor fell off Kaede’s body. The headpiece landed on the ground, falling directly between Kaede’s legs. Chifusa and Izumi breathed heavily as their seemingly endless stream of orgasms came to a stop. Their bodies were drenched in breast milk. The faintly sugary smell coming off their bodies was making them sleepy.

Kaede snuggled close to Chifusa, and Izumi next to Mirim. The samurai girls’ partners licked the breast milk off their bodies while they slept. The warm taste gave them a good night’s rest. Everyone went to sleep with bellies, sloshing and full of warm mother’s milk that night.

When they woke up, Izumi and Mirim made sure they were clean before they presented themselves to the children of the village. Kaede offered to rub the sweaty area underneath Chifusa and Izumi’s breasts. She took great delight in lifting up their heavy mounds and washing thoroughly, though Mirim made sure her tongue got nowhere near their nipples.

The strange light in the woods appeared on the continent. Chifusa and Kaede wished Izumi and Mirim good luck. That had been a night that felt like a dream for all of them. Their bodies, wrapped in the smell of each others’ cleavage, the squishing sounds of their wet pussies, it was all too much to take in.

Moments before they left, Izumi’s breasts shrunk back to normal, and the mass transferred back into Chifusa’s breasts. Her sarashi burst open, exposing her engorged nipples to the crisp morning air.

“Sorry about that. I don’t think I did the Breast Flow right,” said Izumi.

“That’s okay,” said Chifusa, picking up her breasts in her arms, “I’m used to carrying these things around. At least neither of us is still lactating. Thanks again for helping me get all that milk out.”

“You two did a fine job with Chifusa, but not as good as me,” said Kaede.

“Best of luck in your resistance,” said Mirim. “We’ll keep fighting ours.”

Chifusa and Kaede became silhouettes at the edge of the woods, and vanished into the darkness. Izumi unstrapped her armor and exposed her breasts to the air. Her nipples were darker than they had been yesterday.

“Maybe I won’t masturbate alone tonight,” said Izumi. “It’s more fun when you do it with someone.”

“My pleasure,” said Mirim. “It’s what Annelotte would want us to do.” Annelotte would disagree, but she was glad that Mirim and Izumi were getting along so well. They hit it off better than she thought. They owed it all to those samurai from another place, and the magnificent breasts of the Manyuu clan.


End file.
